Minha Menininha Rose e Rony
by Kitai Black
Summary: Todo pai ama por demais sua filha, principalmente quando é sua única filha.


**Minha Menininha**

_- Papai! Papai! Papai! – Uma voz fininha o chamava de maneira constante._

_Rony Weasley suspirou fundo, era a milésima vez que escutava aquela mesma vozinha o chamando naquela manhã de domingo, o mais engraçado era que ainda sequer era meio dia. __Rose havia ficado extremamente carente após o nascimento de Hugo. Hermione o havia falado algo sobre ele ter feito festa demais sobre ser um menino deixando a pobre menininha sem chão, agora Rose lutava constantemente para ter a atenção do pai, lutava como se não fosse permitir que Hugo tomasse o seu lugar no coração do belo homem ruivo sentado na imensa poltrona da sala de estar._

_- Sim Rose? – Respondera o homem olhando os olhinhos cor de chocolate da filha, idênticos aos olhos da mãe. _

_A menininha de cinco anos era linda, pelo menos era o que todos comentavam e ainda sugeriam que Rony teria boas dores de cabeça com sua primogênita dali a alguns anos. Não que Rony achasse a pequenina feia, mas não queria pensar na filha arrasando corações em Hogwarts enquanto ele não poderia azarar todos aqueles adolescentes cheios de hormônios olhando para sua menininha._

_- Eu acabei toda a lição que a mamãe me passou! – A garotinha dava um sorriso lindo mostrando todos os dentinhos certos e branquinhos. __  
__- Sério? – Surpreendia-se o homem, afinal Hermione passava inúmeros deveres de pesquisa para Rose nos finais de semana alegando que o conhecimento é a maior riqueza que um ser humano poderia ter. – Tudinho?__  
__- Tudinho! – A garotinha sorria ainda mais.__  
__- Uau Rose! Você realmente herdou o cérebro de sua mãe! – O ruivo afagava os cabelos laranjas da menininha, que assim como ele possuía cabelos lisos, entretanto com lindos anelados nas pontas._

_Com um movimento singelo apanhou a garotinha do chão a repousando em seu colo, Hermione no momento estava amamentando Hugo o que o deixava um pouco mais sozinho com sua filha mais velha que confortara-se em seu tórax brincando com um colar de ouro que Hermione lhe dera no natal.__Cerrara os olhos de maneira confortável, inalando o cheirinho de chiclete que vinha dos cabelos de sua linda filha. Rose possuía a pele clara sem ás sardas que a maioria de seus familiares possuíam, os olhinhos chocolates idênticos aos de Hermione só o faziam a amar cada vez mais, além disso os cabelos ruivos contrastavam lindamente com sua pele de porcelana, nem Gina conseguira ter uma filha tão bela quanto a sua, nem mesmo Fleur e Gui. Rose era sua rosa, sua perfeita rosa._

_- Papai. – Chamara a menininha novamente, mas dessa vez em um tom choroso.__  
__- Sim querida? – O homem baixava os olhos azuis para a fitar de maneira cautelosa.__  
__- Você ama mais o Hugo?__  
__- Hum? Claro que não Rose! Eu amo os dois igual, da onde você tirou isso?__  
__- Eu não sou um menino... – Fungara a criança. – Você disse pra mamãe que sempre quis um menino...__  
__- Mas eu sempre quis uma menina também! __  
__- Mas o Hugo se parece mais com você, ele tem seus olhos...__  
__- Bem... – Rony coçava a cabeça de maneira alarmada. – Você tem os olhos de sua mãe, eu sempre gostei dos olhos dela, além disso você tem o cérebro dela!__  
__- Eu queria ter nascido menino! – Afirmara a garotinha emburrando.__  
__- Rosie... – O ruivo sorria arrumando a filha no colo a encarando nos olhos. – Papai sempre vai amar você, mais do que você possa imaginar.__  
__- Promete?__  
__- Prometo!__  
__- Promessa do dedinho mindinho?__  
__- Promessa do dedinho mindinho! – O homem enlaçava o dedo no pequenino da filha sorrindo maravilhado para ela._

Parecia que havia sido na semana passada tais acontecimentos... Quando foi que Rose não se contentara mais com seu amor de pai? Ou com o amor de seu irmão Hugo e de seus primos mais próximos James e Alvo? Bem... Havia sido a oito anos atrás...

Quando ela o conhecera, o maldito Scorpius Malfoy que por algum milagre da natureza havia conseguido conquistar o coração de uma Weasley. Mas o pior era que ele era um Malfoy e estava roubando a sua menininha, a sua pequenina e delicada rosa, iria a levar para longe dele.

Hermione ralhara diversas vezes dizendo que deveria deixar sua filha seguir seu caminho, mas se ele tivesse impedido o maldito romancezinho quando começara em Hogwarts obviamente ele não estaria levando em poucos minutos sua linda filha para o altar com o filho de seu maior inimigo de todos os tempos.

- Rony, Rose está o aguardando no quarto... – A voz de Hermione o despertava dos devaneios.

Há quanto tempo estava ali parado frente ao espelho tentando dar inutilmente nó naquela gravata borboleta que o deixava semelhante a um pingüim?

- Está nervoso... – Analisara a morena acariciando a bochecha do marido logo retirando ás mãos suas e trêmulas do mesmo da gravata.  
- Minha filha, minha única filha se casando e o pior de tudo, com um Malfoy!  
- Rony... – Hermione sorria divertida dando o nó na gravata. – Ele é um bom garoto, não é nada parecido com Draco Malfoy, a não ser na beleza é claro! Você tem de concordar que Scorpius é realmente muito bonito.  
- Hermione!  
- Ora Ron, não seja dramático! Scorpius sempre tratou Rose com muito respeito, lembro até hoje o dia em que ele veio a pedir em namoro no Natal, você o expulsou a base de feitiços!  
- Ela só tinha dezesseis anos!  
- Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos já estava apaixonada por você! Além disso se dependesse de você Rose morreria solteira.  
- É uma opção? – O ruivo emburrava.  
- Oh Ron! Eu não vou brigar com você no dia do casamento de nossa filha!  
- Humpf! E quem está brigando? – Grunhira o homem.  
- Pai! A Rose disse que o senhor está se atrasando! – Um garoto ruivo abria a porta de seu quarto.

Hugo era incrivelmente alto, sua pele um pouco mais morena do que de sua irmã mais velha e com os cabelos rebeldes cacheados como os da mãe, a diferença era a cor laranja berrante e os olhos incrivelmente azuis herdados do pai, Hugo não era tão bonito quanto Rose, estava mais para destrambelhado como sua prima Lily o gostava de chamar.

- Ok! Ok! Ok! Estou indo! – Bufava o homem atravessando a porta em passos duros.

- Qual é o problema dele? – Indagava o caçula Weasley encarando a mãe.  
- A filhinha está se casando... – Hermione sorria fracamente. – Vamos Hugo, temos lugares marcados...

A cada passo que dava se sentia indo para a guilhotina, como poderia entregar sua preciosidade a um Malfoy? Como poderia entregar sua linda Rose a um outro homem? Baixou a cabeça deixando algumas lágrimas pingarem de seus olhos azuis, quando Lily se casou com Jonathan Wood, Harry não aparentou tanto desespero, talvez porque fosse um Wood e não um Malfoy.

Ficou frente a porta rosa bebe que possuía uma plaqueta em letras cursivas com o nome Rose. Deu leves batidinhas na mesma logo escutando uma voz lírica lhe mandar entrar, uma voz bela, diferente da vozinha fina irritante que ela possuía em sua infância.

Ela era sem dúvidas estonteante, os cabelos longos ruivos que batiam no meio das costas com as pontas onduladas, as maças do rosto róseas, os lábios perfeitos carmim e os olhos chocolates realçados por um delineador preto, a roupa ainda valorizava mais seus traços perfeitos. O vestido de princesa branco de seda com cristais de fada e o véu emoldurando a face angelical lhe davam um aspecto de pura pureza. O maldito Scorpius Malfoy tinha muita sorte.

- Filha... – Murmurou estupefato.  
- Oh papai! – A mulher lhe sorria maravilhada enlaçando-o com os braços no pescoço . – Pensei que iria fugir!  
- Quase fiz isso! – Ron sorria dando tapinhas nas costas da garota. – Tem certeza que quer se casar Rose? Você é tão nova, tão cheia de vida e...  
- De novo essa conversa pai?  
- Rosie... – Rony emburrava sentando-se na cama da filha apanhando um unicórnio de pelúcia. – Quando foi que nossa promessa falhou?  
- Como? – A mulher arqueava uma sobrancelha.  
- Quando foi que meu amor por você não foi o suficiente?

Rose sorriu novamente, mas desta vez um sorriso de compaixão e cumplicidade, ajoelhou-se frente ao pai segurando suas mãos suas e trêmulas de maneira delicada. Olhou com carinho para aquela face beijando-lhe a testa e o nariz.

- Seu amor sempre foi o suficiente pai...  
- Então por que você tem que se casar?  
- Por que eu também quero dar amor para os outros.  
- Você pode me dar seu amor!  
- Eu sei que posso... – Rose ria com a infantilidade de seu pai. – Mas eu também quero dar um amor de esposa a um marido e o de mãe para um filho, existem vários tipos de amor que uma pessoa pode dar, amor de amigo, amor de filho, amor de casal, é um pouco egoísta guardar tanto amor para si próprio não acha?  
- Odeio você ter herdado o cérebro de sua mãe.  
- Pensei que você gostasse! – A mulher piscava risonha.  
- Gosto! Mas no momento eu odeio.  
- Como quiser pai... – Gargalhava a ruiva o beijando na bochecha e se afastando para apanhar um belo buquê de rosas vermelhas que repousava sobre uma escrivaninha.

Rony suspirara levantando-se da cama da filha e caminhando até a mesma, sua Rose, sua linda rosa agora pertenceria a outro também e o seu egoísmo teria de ser controlado dia após dia.

- Vamos fazer uma promessa? – Indagou o homem.  
- Claro! Que promessa?  
- De que você nunca vai esquecer seu velho aqui...  
- Oh papai! É claro que eu jamais te esquecerei!  
- Promete?  
- Prometo!  
- Promessa do dedinho mindinho? – Ele oferecia o dedo para a filha que logo o enlaçou risonha.  
- Promessa do dedinho mindinho.

Levar Rose até o altar, a entregar para aquele albino maldito, quase bater nele dois anos depois do casamento por brigar com sua filha. Acolher Rose em seu teto novamente e ter de se segurar para não azarar o Albino Maldito por novamente a tirar de debaixo de suas asas, ver seu primeiro neto nascer, ver sua filha se tornar uma mãe e uma profissional... Ver, ver, ver... E acima de tudo participar.

Tudo isso é o papel de ser pai, tudo isso é amor demais, um amor possessivo e um pouco egoísta, mas que é controlado. Porque Rose sempre estaria certa, o amor deve-se doar e não guardar para si mesmo.

_**"Servir a outros... não há propósito maior."**_


End file.
